


What Do You Desire?

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Canon Universe, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Unicorn Jaskier, Vaginal Fingering, magic fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Yennefer continues to seek out a solution to her child problem, chasing down every possible answer that could lead her there. When she sought out the unicorns in hopes they could grant her that wish her problem was fixed in a way she didn't expect.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	What Do You Desire?

Yennefer knew the unicorns roamed these woods. This was not her first nor last time that she hunted them for various reasons but for some gods forsaken reason they were proving difficult to find this time. Perhaps they could sense why she wished for an audience and that only made her all the more determined to find one to grant that wish. She decided her frustrations would get her nowhere closer to getting what she wanted and found a place to sit as she contemplated what to do next.

“I know you’re out there.” No one responded because of course not no one was there but her. Perhaps the information she was given had been false and she’d have to hunt the little vagrant down to let him know exactly what she thought. She was about to leave when she heard something move and there was a flash of something pale in the brush. The air was thick with magic and she wasted no time pursuing what she hoped was her answer. The creature was fast but she refused to give up after coming this far and used portals when she felt that she was falling behind and eventually she came upon a cottage deep in the woods. She knew no man would dare live this far in and yet it was in pristine shape, covered in sparkling baubles that reflected a light that did not come from the sun. Magic lingered here also so she kept her guard up. 

“I know you’re here.” She was taken by surprise when a man stepped out from behind the cottage, completely nude yet that wasn’t even the oddest part for a tail behind him and a pearly horn protruded from his forehead. “Are you a unicorn?”

He looked her up and down, his bright blue eyes ever curious and intelligent. She rather did try to ignore how his tail wasn’t the only thing that swung.

“And what of it?” Yennefer didn't know what to expect. There were no tales of abilities to become human but this only gave her hope that he could give her what she wanted.

“I have a command since I have found you.” He tilted his head in amusement, laughter spilling forth. He started to circle her while whistling some tune that had probably been forgotten by time. 

“Did you really find me though? Or perhaps I led you here for my own reasons? It’s funny how even you immortal humans think the world revolves around you and your wants.” He stopped in front of her, his eyes glowing in the darkness. “Yennefer of Vengerberg you could have almost anything in the world yet you chase this one thing that will only bring you sorrow.”

“So what if it brings me sorrow, for it is my sorrow to keep and at least it was my choice.” They were close together now and her hand flexed as she contemplated grabbing his tail to force him to give her what she wanted but something stayed her. 

“You had that choice Yennefer and you threw it away when given the chance for power. Why should I help you undo it?” Anger boiled beneath her skin and she snatched at his tail and he let out a huff in response.

“Because I want it.” She knew she held no power against him, that he could easily leave yet he stood there as if she was his amusement. He placed his hands on the sides of her bodice as if to dance but gave pause.

“Is that truly what you want?” She tilted her head back, lips parted as she saw in her mind what she’d have to do and she smiled.

“That’s a far more enjoyable solution than what caused the problem to begin with.” He gently pulled himself away and moved towards the cottage, his hips swaying. The cottage was much larger on the inside than expected, with the bed taking up an entire wall on its own. “You have guests often then.”

“I’d say quite often.” Slender fingers easily pulled open her bodice and discarded the dress she was wearing until they both stood there nude. She liked the way he watched her, as if he wished to memorize every bit of her and perhaps he did. Humans did not stay beautiful like the mages did and to immortals their lives barely lasted a blink of an eye. His hands felt cool on her skin, sharp nails dug into her waist as he kissed her. He tasted of sweet nectar that had her head spinning, wanting more and more. She pressed herself against him, his cock growing hard against her hip and she felt excitement burn in her gut at the thought of taking it. 

“Are you always this gentle?” She let out a growl as his thumb skimmed through the thatch of hair above her cunt. She wasn’t here for playful games.

“Would you rather I not be?” There was an edge to his voice and his hand came up around her throat pushing her down onto the bed until she was flat on her back, legs wide open on display with him over top of her. The tip of his cock rubbed up against her cunt but went no further.

“I want you to fuck me as if your life depends on it.” He gave her throat a squeeze and she gasped. 

“Whatever is your desire Yennefer.” He kissed his way down her chest, following down the dark happy trail until he settled between her legs. He wasted no time, his tongue diving deep into her folds. Each time he swiped his tongue across her clit she let out a whine. Many men and women had done this before but now it felt different, like magic was being used to send electric shocks through her body. He added his fingers, dragging them along her walls every time he sucked on her clit. 

“More.” He stopped in response to her demand and she nearly kicked him. The fire in her gut still burned but she still needed more. He rose above her, his cock already dripping pre cum onto her stomach. It was probably the biggest one she's seen and knows there was no going back after this and smiled. She sat up and her cunt throbbed. She swiped her finger through the puddle on her stomach and used it to push her own fingers inside herself, her breathing coming as small gasps now as she chased that feeling.

“Unless of course you don’t think you can take it.” He was cocky but Yennefer was not one for giving up. She licked the head, tongue curling around it before taking as much of it as she could into her mouth. It was thick and long and took every ounce of control to not choke on it. She wrapped her hand around what she couldn't swallow giving it a squeeze every time she pulled back. When she looked up she could barely see the blue of his eyes and when she dragged her teeth along his cock his hips bucked, hitting the back of her throat. When she pulled off one last night she kissed the tip in a teasing manner.

“I can take whatever I want and right now what I want is that cock.” She leaned back onto the pile of pillows, her fingers still fucking into herself as she waited for him. He grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her towards him, lining up his cock while looking her dead in the eye. He finally pushed in slowly and she moaned. He was only half way in and she already felt full only to prove her wrong by pulling back out just to fuck into her deeper. He started up a steady pace and the heat in her gut only grew, sending sparks through her body. 

“I’m -- close.” She reached down between them, bringing forth magic to her finger tips as she rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts. He leaned over to kiss her as he buried himself deep as he reached his release, letting out a low moan. Her body felt like fire, burning her from the inside. When he pulled out she could feel his spend leaking from her and he did something she didn’t expect. He made his way back down between her legs and lapped up everything he could get his mouth on. She pushed her hips forward enjoying every moment of it, each feeling amplified by how sensitive she was.

“You taste quite delightly I must say but you taste even better with us mixed together.” She laughed. It was such an odd thing to say. He kissed along her hips and onto her stomach licking away at anything he may have missed. She couldn’t say how exactly but she felt… different now. She sat up and ran her hand down his horn and she felt him shudder and let out another moan. 

“How fascinating and I thought unicorns were meant to be pure of heart.” He laughed so hard his body started to shake. 

“That is the biggest load of bollocks I have ever heard. Humans are so funny like that, thinking everyone follows their rules.” His chin rested on her hip as he watched her. 

“What is your name? Or do unicorns not have those.” She wasn’t much for pillow talk but it’s rude to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“It’s Jaskier.” She ran her fingers through his hair as she thought about it. 

“What a pretty name for such a pretty little thing.” She could have sworn he winked at her. 

“Yennefer, I have granted your first desire but I wouldn’t mind helping giving you your second one.” He fluttered his lashes at her, those blue eyes already darkening as his tongue peaked out. 

“Insatiable. Then again how am I to blame you I’d fuck me too.” Jaskier kissed her along her hip before sitting up, his cock already hard again. She had to wonder if he ever went soft.

“Perhaps we can make that happen next time.” She raised her brow at him and he gave her a look that answered the question that lay hidden there. Yennefer bit at her lip and made her decision pushing Jaskier down onto the bed. He let out a sound of surprise as she straddled his hips, her hands running through the thick hair on his chest, pulling at it and relishing all those little noises he made.

“You are nothing I expected from your kind.” She lifted her hips enough to push his cock back in, gasping as it stretched her open. Even after being fucked she was still tight around him. She gave an experimental roll of her hips and they both moaned. 

“I never thought i’d find such a beautiful human yet here we both are.” She gave no response beyond lifting her hips before slamming back down again, Jaskier letting out a low  _ fuck  _ with each time they came together. His hands held her hips bruisingly tight as he fucked up into her and that's when she realized she could see his cock pressing out. She pressed his fingers against it and Jaskier moaned  _ oh fuck  _ and when his pace started to stutter she knew he was close. She leaned down to kiss him, more teeth than tongue and she knew the moment he was done when he buried himself deep and she felt something grow larger inside her. She let out a cry of pleasure as she was filled with his spend once more.

“ _ Fuck,  _ Jaskier.” She collapsed onto his chest, his arms reaching up around her. His cock remained in her, still pumping more of his spend deep inside. “How long does it last?” 

Her eyes fluttered shut, any movement she made had her seeing stars and she’d be lying if she said she wanted this to end. Jaskier let out a breathy laugh.

“Usually an hour or so. We really want to make sure it sticks.” She laughed freely for the first time in years. She could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest and placed a kiss above it. When she looked at him he looked completely dazed and flushed, the idea of just keeping him here entered her mind. He jostled her as he shifted them to something more comfortable and she let out a sigh. 

“Will I actually get what i want?” He rolled his eyes at her.

“What reason would I have to lie? Plus you’re a good fuck it’d be down right stupid of me to piss you off.” She smacked him in the chest and he groaned as they moved too much. “For the love of the gods Yennefer just trust someone for once.” 

There was something in how he spoke that she knew he was telling the truth.


End file.
